The Never Fading Rose
by marzoog
Summary: *Chapter 4* What if Walter had lived? A/N added 4/23/03 Sorry guys, not another chapter....just some excuses and preview of the next chapters in my stories...
1. The Homecoming

Author's note: ok, I decided to write this fan fic for the heck of it. I am a HUGE Anne of Green Gables fan. I am not a good writer so put up with me. I always wondered what would happen if Walter came back, hence the subject of the fic. Please don't flame, I hate those especially since this is my first fic.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own these characters L.M. Montgomery or her very rich descendents do. (blab, blab ,blab)

I would like to dedicate this to my great friend Keinami aka Yahiko. I know most of you will not have heard of her, because she writes in the anime section, but she has some very funny fics in the anime section, she got me into the internet and fan fics.

The Never Fading Rose by marzoog

Chapter 1, "The Homecoming"

At the train station of Glen St. Mary, in a time when a little dog kept vigil there, a tall soldier steeped off the evening train. He had an unusual look about him, with black hair and the most unusual gray eyes. The station manager gathered that they once had been filled with warmth, laughter and poetry, but now they looked as if this personage would always have something painful to remember and happiness would be far from the mind of this poor youth. The dog jumped up and seated itself on the soldier's feet looking up with the look of ultimate disappointment. The dog always seemed to be waiting for someone the station manager had always thought. But now it looked as if it couldn't wait any longer. The soldier smiled at the dog and it appeared as if the soldier expected the dog to follow him. The dog did no such thing and after many times of calling it, the soldier gave up. 

The station manager had heard the name of that soldier before, because he had heard the story of the little dog that lived at his station and in so hearing he learnt that the missing soldier had a brother named Walter. Walter Blythe. Therefore the station manager had concluded that this soldier could only be Walter Blythe, if it were Jem Blythe that dog would have followed. Walter had indeed returned home after an ordeal with a dreadful wound in his chest at the battle of Courcelette. He had spent months in recovery and was immediately sent home after such a near fatal wound. He hadn't sent word of his coming and he walked with such a spring in his step that the doctor at the hospital would have hardly recognised him had he seen him there, walking home with much happiness yet anticipation. Walter couldn't wait to get home, he nearly cried at the thought of not getting home sooner than he anticipated. 

He saw it! There it was, Ingleside, home. He was walking up the lawn again, as he hadn't done for so long, he was at the door, he was knocking at it! He was looking at Rilla, there she was, a tear came to his eye. 

"Walter," she cried "your home!" She said as she flung her arms around his neck. Oh it was indescribably good to be home! 

" Oh, it is so wonderful to see you again Rilla-my-Rilla." He exclaimed, and he meant it with all his heart.

"Mother," he cried turning to Anne. " Oh, it feels so good to be home." 

"My son, Walter, your home." Said Anne through her own tears. Her eyes looked as though she hadn't stopped crying since he left. All she wanted to do was keep this moment forever and never think of the war that was going on so far away. 

That evening at dinner everyone simply stared at Walter, no body said much, just smiled. 

When Walter went to bed that night he only thought of the call he must make tomorrow, he must go to the manse. His whole being was thinking of two eyes in that night, Una's. The eyes that Walter loved so much it hurt, how he longed to see her. He had carried the picture of those eyes and the laughter in Rilla in his heart to the front. How much those eyes had gotten him through. Oh, he loved her so much. He had indeed been a fool before the war, thinking he was in love with Faith at one point. He never realized how much he needed Una, until that last night before he went to the front. Rilla crept in to his room late that night.

"Walter," she said, " I just can't believe your home!" 

"I know," was his reply "I can hardly believe it myself." 

"Walter?" Rilla asked

" What Rilla-my-Rilla?" said Walter

"Do you love Una?"

" What makes you think that Rilla-my-Rilla?"

" I'm just wondering, you can tell me can't you?"

"Of course I can." 

" Then why won't you tell me?"

"I will, just not now."

"Why not?"

" Because I'm afraid that you will think that I don't love you as much as I always have."

" I would never."

All this time Walter was afraid Rilla would despise him if he told her how much he loved Una. He didn't want to make her feel as though she wasn't an equal, on the contrary, it was just something were he had to tell Una herself first. 

"Alright well, tell me when you can." Rilla changed the subject, we'll have to go to the manse tomorrow, that is unless you already went there tonight?"

" Don't worry I will, its just I have to tell someone else first. It has nothing to do with how I feel about you, it's the content of the secret itself." Walter just managed to say.

Rilla felt reassured that Walter treated her as an equal, but was still a little hurt that he wouldn't tell her.

"Well, goodnight." She said rather quietly and awkwardly. 

"Goodnight, Rilla-my-Rilla" said Walter

"Do you love Una?"

" What makes you think that Rilla-my-Rilla?"

" I'm just wondering, you can tell me can't you?"

"Of course I can." 

" Then why won't you tell me?"

"I will, just not now."

"Why not?"

" Because I'm afraid that you will think that I don't love you as much as I always have."

" I would never." 

"Goodnight, Rilla-my-Rilla" said Walter

"Oh, and Walter" Rilla turned around just as she was leaving.

"What?" 

"I love you and I hope she does too." Rilla smiled

So, she had guessed it had she. Well there was no point in keeping it from her, but what if Una didn't really love him back? How would he go on living if she didn't? Well all these maters would be solved tomorrow. He sighed, yes tomorrow, what would tomorrow bring?

The End 

A/n well, what do ya think, is it melodramatic, under dramatic, just right? These would be very helpful to know what you guys think, so that is why there is the review box, please use it and use it well.


	2. Morning Dreams

Disclaim: I don't own the characters, don't sue me

**************************************************

Chapter 2 " Morning Dreams "

The next morning Walter sat on his window seat looking out over the Glen. Oh how beautiful it was and how he had missed it. But how could there be such beautiful peaceful mornings and ugliness in the world at one time? How could there be the ugliness which is the war that was going on in Europe and this wonderful morning be going on in the same world? He just couldn't comprehend how. 

He decided to go down to Rainbow Valley; maybe he could forget it for a while if he went down there. He wandered around on his own for a while, he had many memories there and they kept him preoccupied for a time. He recalled the old piper of his, and then he shuddered. His prediction had proved correct, and he was sad it did, he would have given everything if this hadn't happened, except his love for his family and for Una.

He recalled memories of his childhood and for a moment he was a boy again, the war was far on the future and he was just the laughing, jolly, poetic boy of Rainbow Valley days. The memories of war had faded for the time being and they could not trouble him as they did and would most of his life. The only memory that brought him happiness that had not taken place before the war was when he had kissed Una's pale check. The rest were painful, that horrible feeling inside of shirking a duty and after that the horrible feeling that he may leave this world without Una ever knowing that he loved her, those had been the only feelings inside him during the war, save that one sensation of his lips upon her check.

But, like Mr. Meredith had that fateful evening so long ago, he allowed time to curve back to the happy days before the war. He was merely a boy with his set of ambitions to be a world-renowned poet. Then it happened……

He heard a sound of crying. Not that of crying from stress or an argument or like that of the pain of the body, like that of someone who has a deep pain in the heart. The crying was a deep mournful sob. The sob of heartbreak, no one but a person who has had their heart broken could possibly have made that sound. It was agony just to hear it, so Walter went to go and if possible comfort this person. 

The sound seemed to be coming from the infamous spring where many lovers had meet and dreamed, the spring where so long ago Walter had shown Mr. Meredith. Walter thought on his way that this war had made everything turn from laughter to this bitter heart wrenching sob. 

When he got there he found a woman he didn't recognize because her hands covered her head, this women seemed oddly familiar… She appeared to have dark hair, and it was done in a style that was plain yet pretty, he was almost sure he had seen her before, but he couldn't put his finger on where.

" Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" inquired Walter

" I was just taking a moment to relieve my pain." She said, head still in her hands

" And what pain would that be?" He said getting more curious.

" This whole war is pain, is it not?" She sounded so miserable

" Of course. Is there any thing I can do?" He said overflowing with pity for this poor woman

" You could go to Europe and bring Walter Blythe back." 

"Why would you want me to do that?" Said Walter who was completely baffled at why this mysterious woman would specifically want him back from the front.

"Why would you want to know? She was curious but was regarding her conversation to Walter as second priority to her thoughts.

"Because if I am to go to the front where I just got back from I want to know why I have to bring him back?" Walter decided the only way to find out this woman's reasoning was to act as though he wasn't himself."

"I do have a reason, I love him." She found it hard to believe why anyone would ask why she wanted Walter back.

"Miss, could you please tell me who you are. I don't know who you are and I wish you would not conceal your identity so I can help you." He thought of revealing his identity but decided against it.

"Well I've told you the one way you can help." 

"And I've done it." 

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Just look up and you'll see, I'm still not sure who you are Miss, but I want to help you for some reason." He decide to help this woman, he could talk to Una later and explain, even if this woman might make inappropriate advances, he must help her.

She suddenly looked up. All of Walter's soul was as if it had been feed some vital food. It was Una! There she was in front of him, those very eyes of which he dreamed were looking at him.

For a moment neither of them moved, both of their souls were lost from the shock of being, for the first time in so long, reunited with the one thing each of them loved above all.

After that blessed moment was over with Una cried "Walter" and threw her arms around him as lovingly as Rilla had, but with the form of love not of a sister but of someone who loves as a soul who has found a soul so kindred to it that it can't survive without it. "Una" he said just as lovingly and he threw his arms around her never wanting to let her go again. 

"I can assure _you_ Miss that I do return your love." He whispered in her ear. 

"Oh, Walter I, I, don't know what to say. Its as if all of heaven has opened up for me." Una said meekly, oh so meekly _his_ Una. The thought of her actually loving him as much as he loved her! If he died now he would have died the happiest man in the world, Una loved him, he loved Una, what more could either of them ask for? 

They stayed there for a long while, it seemed like just a minute to them. Suddenly Rilla's voice could be heard through Rainbow Valley calling to tell Walter that supper (now more commonly known as lunch) was ready. 

" I must be going, you should too, I bet supper is ready at your house as well and I'm not sure Rosemary would like it if you weren't there. She would be worried as she loves you so." He paused," She isn't the only one to love you besides your family you know. I love you too." Walter's face broke into a smile. Una returned it whole heartedly, and she gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I love you too." She said 

He bent down and gave her a warm, affectionate kiss on the lips. The first time he had ever kissed her like that, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last. Both of them wanted it never to end, but it was inevitable, Walter had to go to supper and so did Una. Una sighed, oh how she loved him. She would have fasted for many days to have the chance of staying like they just were, together in each other's arms. At supper everyone seemed to notice Una's day-dreaminess. She was showing signs of acting like her father and her father noticed. Faith noticed the symptoms she herself had gone through. She wondered who the happy lad was. 

After supper Walter came over. He surprised them all, as they had not heard that he was back. Nobody at Ingleside had thought to 'phone them up to tell them, besides Walter wanted to see the look of surprises on their faces.

As he came in they all (except our wonderful actress Una, who was prepared for this shock), quite literally, jumped out of their seats. They all gathered around him and hugged him and cried. It gave them a small moment of happiness through all the misery that is war. Then they all went into the living room and talked, no one cared what the subject was, just as long as he was there. 

Walter told them all about his war experiences and they listened and shuddered think of all the boys they knew and loved were still out there, Walter was the lucky exception. 

After the interview was over Una willingly volunteered to walk him home. Walter gladly accepted her invitation. Faith could see it in their eyes, Walter and Una loved each other, it was rather obvious; why hadn't she seen it before? She decided to go write a letter to Jem, he needed to know what she saw and thought about this matter.

As they walked through Rainbow Valley they talked of many things (of shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings and weather seas are boiling hot and weather pigs have wings). They reminisced for a long while, neither wanting to go back, away from each other. But part they must, for in life we must eventually part with all things, and when they did he gave her a small kiss on the lips and promised to meet her at the spring at sunset. Ah, the spring at sunset, a place where the troubles of the world were lost to the enchanting innocence that was love and moonlight. Who knows what could happen there………

A/n I know it sounds as though I've been reading too much Victor Hugo, but I must plead guilty as charged to that. I have no idea what to do next, should I have him propose should I just have them kiss a couple of times, I want your input!!!!!! The review box should help, please pretty please use it!!!!!!!!!

I would also like some ideas on what I should do next; I think I want to make my own character based off of that story in Further Chronicles called only a common fellow. I've made up Owen Blair a family of an older sister 3 older stepsisters (one of them would be the main character) a dead dad, a mom and a step dad. This family would be near neighbors with the Blythe family (Gilbert's brother's family) and the main character (Owens's youngest step sister who I've named Hope Rose Marie Blair) will have some romance with one of Gilbert's nephews (I've named him Robert). The 3 sisters would be named like Norman Douglas's aunt's daughters: Joy, Faith, and Hope and their stepsister will be named Charity. Their mother died when they were young and because of that Hope was a tomboy until her dad married a widow for his second wife (she will be Owen's and Charity's mom), she will already have had them and she is gonna be a nice step mom. Any way, that's my next LMM idea, I have several others for West Wing and Fushigi Yuugi. I might also want to write something for to kill a mocking bird and/or Johnny Tremain. 


	3. At The Foutain of Romance

A/n well, as requested by Irish Princess, I am gonna continue. Technically I shouldn't because I don't have 5 new reviewers, but as I'm in a sorta good mood and I have an idea for this chapter (glares, no one gave me ideas, I had to come up with them myself (kidding, just kidding)). Anyway, I've figured out how to tie in the title and this will most defiantly NOT be the last chapter. 12 days till I go back to Minnesota!!!!!!!

Without further ado…

"The Never Fading Rose" by marzoog

Chapter 3 "At the Fountain of Romance"

Walter walked the rest of the way from Una's deep in thought. What to do, what to do? What should he do? Should he ask a question, a question that would bind them together forever? 

Once in his room he took out a book of poetry he had written long ago and looked through it; one poem caught his eye:

What is love?

It is not something I know,

It's not something I show. 

Will it soon be known

Will it soon be shown,

By me

Possibly? 

Have I met her yet?

The one with whom my years will be spent. 

Have we just met on the street?

Or do we see each other every hour of the week? 

When will she come? 

When will she 

Be here with me?

When will love come by my path?

When will I know its joy and wrath?

When will I see,

Her beside me?

Who is she,

And when will we

Be together for eternity?

Walter sat up with a jolt, he knew who this mysterious "she" was now!!! He knew what it meant!! They were supposed to be together!!! He had to ask her to atleast wait for him. He couldn't put the burden of marriage on her now, he needed to wait, they needed to wait. He decided to go to Rainbow Valley; he knew what he had to do… 

(wouldn't this just be a great place to end thisJ)

Una walked down to Rainbow Valley at sunset. The place was its most beautiful in what Anne called dusk, although Una always called it twilight (a/n frankly I don't like the word dusk. I prefer twilight). Una loved the sound of the word twilight; it was a beautiful word. Dusk was a very homey sort of word, but twilight made her think of chirping crickets (A/n why do they say crickets chirp? It doesn't sound like chirping to me) and fireflies. The fireflies in Rainbow Valley were buzzing about looking like little gold streaks in the sky. She was perfectly content then, in Rainbow Valley on her way to the spring where she was going to meet the man she loved. She was almost sad when she neared the spring. Why couldn't her walk last forever? Why couldn't she just forget about the war and all those horrendous things going on in Europe? Why not?????? Why couldn't the world be all happy and content? Why was there all this violence in the world? WHY?

She was so upset over all these things that when she arrived at the spring she was crying her dark blue eyes out. She flung herself into Walter's arms as she entered the spring, who cradled her gently.

"Its ok, everything's going to be alright." he said reassuringly

"I just wished everything was like it was before the war. We were all so happy. Although I know we hadn't earned it; it was fates choice to let us kept it for a while."

"I know, I know, but think when the war is over we will have an earned happiness; fate can't steel it away from us. I know what you mean when you say you want to have the old ways of life back, we all had such fun, but let's not thin k of the past, let's think of the future when everyone is home and well."

He understood; he always understood thought Una. 

"But what if there is not a time when we are all home and well?" she asked in a small quivering voice.

"Then we will meet what comes even if it is not all happy and everyone is not home and well." He was almost as upset as she was, but he needed to stay strong for her sake. 

Una spoke up, "I suppose you're right. It's just so much easier to stay strong when you're happy. I worry so much about everyone at the front. When you went missing I thought I was going to die if you didn't come back." 

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters. You shouldn't worry about me." 

"But I do! I can't stand it when you might be in any danger!" Una cried passionately

"Why would you possibly worry about me, I'm not worth it?" 

"I love you that's why! You know I do!" she again cried out

Walter made a very fake look as if to say he had no idea that she loved him; it made Una laugh. Lord how handsome he was; he couldn't possibly care for her. None of this was real, it was all imagined by her. She drifted away in his arms, just looking up at the stars.

"Una come back to me, please come back from your dreamland to me. I need you to be here with me," he said earnestly as he saw her drift off in to her dreamland.

"I am perfectly content to come back from my wonderful dreamland of a castle in Spain if you are here. I want to be wherever you are."

Both of them seemed to lose their shyness and they spent a long time just staring up at the stars. They both knew this was where they were supposed to be for the rest of their lives, in each other's arms. They stayed there for a while like that although to them it seemed a mere few seconds. Then suddenly Walter spoke up:

"Una?"

"Yes Walter?" 

"What are you going to do after the war?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it won't change the fact that I love you."

"Will you promise me that you won't fall in love and marry someone else?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"There is no need for such a promise Walter, you and I belong together." She looked directly into his eyes, they were such beautiful gray eyes, but they were filled with such pain that the war caused. 

"All the same will you make it?" 

"Of course. There could never be anyone for me but you." Her voice was sincere and Walter looked very pleased to hear her words. 

"Wait here for one moment, please." He broke the embrace for a second and went over to the tree stump. There, although Una had not noticed it, was a rose. It was a beautiful, pinky-red rose that was symmetrical and absolutely perfect; it somehow reminded her of Walter, he with his perfect ideals and beautiful soul seemed to be like that rose. She was called out of this revelation by Walter's voice. "Here I want you to have it and use it to remember me by if I'm ever away. I also want you to have it as a symbol that we love each other." 

"Oh, Walter it's beautiful; just like you," she said with voice that was shaking with emotion, "but promise me that I'll never have to use it often because you'll be right there, promise me that please! I don't want you going off to war and maybe getting killed!!! I'll die if you do!!!"

"Don't worry Una, I'll always be here. I'm not going to the front ever again. I might have to go away on some work for the war, but I'll never go back to the front." He replied while holding her and reassuring her; he didn't want to see her so upset, "well, it's getting late, we had better go." 

"Alright, Rosemary will get worried." 

Together they walked hand in hand to Una's house and just before Una went in Walter kissed her goodnight. This surprised Una, but she wasn't objective to the kiss, on the contrary, she was worried some one might see them, but one did. She whispered a goodnight to Walter and went inside; everyone was asleep and Rosemary had left her some food out, Una ate it gladly.

Walter continued on his way home, and was thinking of Una and only Una so he did not notice a person come up behind him until they had covered his mouth and the next thing he knew he was blind folded, then all he saw was black. 

A/n cliffy I know, but I hope it will inspire reviews. Tell me what you want happening to Walter and since I have no ideas of my own it will defiantly be considered. I want 5 new reviews. I don't care if you have reviewed the other chapters. 

**Irish Princess**: that's ok about the review thing that's happened to me before tooJ 

**Walter's Frustrated Ghost: **deal with it. I want Walter back so if you think it best to have him in his unmarked grave still I'm not gonna argue, but I want him back. The point of this story is the romance between him and Una not that he's alive again. It's just so much easier writing a romance story if both characters are alive. 

Sorry it took me so long on this one but now I have more free time and much less internet so what else am I gonna do but write fics and poetry. Oh, final note, about the poetry please tell me your opinion of it, but as I am a girl consider it from a boys point of view: I am not a lesbo!!!!! It was supposed about Walter talking about Una. I wrote the first 2 stanzas about myself (with "he" instead of "she") but the rest I just came up with on the spot. Have a great dayJ!!!!! I'm in Minnesota now!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Reunited love, Bad Dreams and Stargazing

A/N well, I was gonna have him get kidnapped, but since someone in the reviews said (I forget who, sorry!!!) had the idea of it being a joke, I thought that would be a better idea. I do want to make this a happy fic!!!!! If you don't recognize the characters Jerry Thornton and Susette King they are form the book of short stories about Glen St. Mary, called "The Road to Yesterday", Roddy Crawford was the boy who's dog refused to stay with Jem.

Well, frankly I'm disappointed in you guys. Its almost like you haven't hard of a review box!!!!!!!! So please review!!!!! It always makes my day. Also I'd love it if you would review my other fics!!!!!! 

Today was my first day of 8th grade, so that was ok, I guess. I did love 7th grade. 

Anyway, 5 new reviews like always, so for now, the next installment…

"The Never Fading Rose" by marzoog

Chapter 4 "Reunited love, Bad Dreams and Stargazing" 

"Gee Blythe your jumpy" said a voice Walter did not know.

"What on Earth are you talking about? It felt like you were blindfolding me!!! Who are you anyway?" said Walter annoyed and mad

"Is that how you treat your brother's friends and one of yours I might add."

"What the heck!!!! Which friend of which brother?" Walter was a little less annoyed and mad

"I'm Jem's friend Jerry Thornton. I visited Ingleside one-summer years ago. I left 3 years ago, just before the war. Then when the news of the war came through I had to go. Had to leave my fiancée and she came back here. I came back to see her."

"Oh, sorry, have you found her?" Walter was interested. 

"Yes, but I'm such a coward and I'm sacred she will not want me back." 

"Didn't you write to her while you were gone?"

"Yes, but she was getting mad and said she missed me so much she couldn't bear it."

"Oh, where does she live?"

"The old Crawford farm, but I've heard rumors that she moved away from there."

"AH, What was her name?"

"Susette, Susette King."

"I remember her, she used to come over in the summer a lot. Jem liked her very much."

"Yes he did."

"Well, last I heard she was living in a little cottage on the other side of the farm from Roddy, that old one."

"Ah, yes I remember that cabin."

"Well, should I go with you?"

"Would you? I mean I came up to see the family but I'd love it if you'd come with me."

"Ok, then, should we go now or tomorrow?"

"Can we go now? If only just after sunset and I so do want to see Susette."

So they made their way through the wood path and found themselves on a small path that lead to Roddy's backfield, where the cottage was. It was a long walk, and it took a long while, but they did make it.

"Look at the cottage Walter, its very cute isn't it? I can easily imagine Susette living there." 

"Ok, then you're here. Knock on the door."

"Alright then, you were right, thanks Blythe.'

"Any time."

Walter stood back as Jerry entered. In the cottage Susette was sitting near the fire knitting, for the war no doubt. She was beautiful; it was something in the way she held herself. Walter saw Jerry's face look at the picture of Susette sitting by the fire and he saw Jerry was _crying_!!!!!!!!! He looked at her almost as though his soul had just been replenished and overflowed by the sight of Susette. She didn't take notice of them for a little time; she hadn't even looked up.

"Thanks Roddy, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the firewood."

"Sorry but I didn't bring any. I can go get some if you want me to. I'd do anything for you Susette." 

Susette, immediately recognizing the voice, jumped up and threw her arms around Jerry's neck.

"Jerry!!!!!!" she cried

Then the mushy part came and Walter looked away for 5 solid minutes before they took notice of him. 

"Who might I ask are you?" asked Susette in a pleasant voice.

'I am Walter Blythe."

"Ah, I remember you as a 6-year-old" 

"I remember you as a 7-year-old" was Walter's laughing reply.

"Well, thanks for bringing this Jerry-o-mine back."

"No problem, under it all Jerry was scared to come, because he was afraid you wouldn't except him." (A/n could he possibly not laugh for lack of comic relief;) said Walter, and then he yawned, for he was really tired. "I better be going now." He said.

As he left the mushy stuff began again and he groaned, wishing Una was there, but he was tired after such a long night and he went up to bed. He meant to go to sleep, but at 3:00 in the morning he woke up with a bolt. He had an awful dream. Una had been groaning in pain and had been crying out "Walter" but he could not get to her. It was agony for him to have such a dream. So he got up and went out to Rainbow Valley. He didn't go to the spring, but to the main grove. He saw visions of himself and his brothers and sister and the Merediths as children, he saw them, once again, as clear as day and reality. He knew all the good things in his live were here. He knew he had a reason to live. The war couldn't trouble him now; it was in another world, not this one. As if stepping out from his dream there was Una. Her face was paler then usual and she looked worried. 

"Una what are you doing here? What's the mater?" 

'I couldn't sleep, I had a terrible dream, it was awful." She shivered, it was cold out and she didn't have a coat on.

'What was the dream?" said Walter, putting his arm around her.

"I was in a room and I was in pain and you were there and I entreated you to help me, but something was holding you back, and then it got worse and I was in agony and you couldn't help me, I could see the anguish in your eyes and then I woke up crying." 

Walter tightened his hold on Una and held her close, he didn't want to let her go, if he did she might slip away from him. 

"Una I had the same dream. You were in pain and I couldn't help you. I woke up shaking and came out here."

"Oh, do you think it means anything?" she said looking up at Walter in what he thought the most wonderful look in the world.

"I don't know, but lets think of happier matters. Look at the beautiful stars…" He started to name stars that Una didn't know. She just looked at him, at his handsome face and inky black hair, his beautiful eyes and his lean rather muscular body. If this were in modern days she would have used the phrase "God, he's hot", but for her time she used the terminology "He's handsome". 

So this wonderful night of stargazing and promises was like heaven for Una, and she could only pray under her breath that there would be many more like it. Walter noticed her looking so adrift and asked her what was the matter, secretly worried that she might be cold. She only answered that nothing whatsoever was wrong and she didn't anything to change. Walter felt her sleeping form asleep in his arms and he kissed the sleeping form and brought her over the manse, making sure no one heard him, and thankfully no one did. 

Una woke up with Walter's face hovering over her, her instinct was to get up and kiss him, but she found she couldn't. Then the pain started, just like her dream, she tried to pinch her self, but she didn't have the energy. 

"Its ok, you're going to be ok. You just have a fever dad says, so you'll be fine. Just rest, don't worry I'm here." He said. Una couldn't see the fear behind his eyes, she couldn't remember waking up and passing out on the kitchen floor. She didn't know how sick she was, neither did Walter, or, for that matter, Gilbert.

A/N, all for now, cause I'm gonna go watch 'Noting Hill",:: grins::, damn this thing people call 8th grade, its killing me!!!!!!!! I want out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Anyway, keep reviewing!!!!!! 

**Important ANOUCEMENT: I NEED A BETA READER!!!!!!! **Please leave your e-mail address if you want to apply for the job!!!! I could always use more than one too, and it would be helpful if you have read Harry Potter, cause I need to try out my attempt of an L/J fic on somebody.

To my reviewers:

**Irish Princess: **Thanks!!!!! I'm so glad you're glad I'm back!!!!!!

**Bry (review response from "I Knew I Loved You")**: Thank you for reading all my fics!!!!! I'm always touched when people do that!!!!! ::imaginary tear streaming down cheek:: Anyway, I'm glad you liking my fics!!!!! Keep reviewing!!!!!

**Newsgirl29: **Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! I'm glad you think its that sweet!!!!! 

**Astra Kelly: **Well, it certainly was a Jerry, but not the one you expected I' m sure. Your review inspired me to have an idea for a Jerry/Nan fic!!!!! I will write one, when I get the time!!!!!!

**INsAnEbEl: **Well, I took your advice and decided to make it a joke/accident thingy!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing twice!!!!!! Oh, and don't worry I'm ignoring Walter's review!!!!!

**Jessica (response from review for "The Piper": **Bad rhyme is what you get from such a hurried fic as that, LOL!!!!! It must be my mid-western-English accent that made "Lose" and "Noose" rhyme. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading all my fics!!!!!! I defiantly have a different style from Walter Blythe, so that's why its so different from all the lines of his we get to hear (too few in my opinion). I don't really read poetry much, so I wouldn't know any of TS Eliot's poems, thought I have heard of him. Thanks, also, to alerting me of the other line, but I figured they could say that from the last couple of lines, but you and erin are probably right!!!! Thanks again for reviewing!!!!

**Erin (also review response from "The Piper"): **Thanks for reviewing!!!!! You and Jessica have alerted me that the "We'll, we'll follow, we won't break faith" line is strongly implied that's it in the poem. I thought this line could be derived from the last few lines of the poem, but you guys are probably right, LOL!!! I'm glad it gave you goosebumps, that was the intention!!!!! 

**Note: **this fic has no plot, none planned anyway, so plot ideas are welcome. Una is gonna get better, fast probably, I just thought it would be a good chance to get some fluff in!!!!

SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW "HOPE OF STONY POINT FARM!!!! PLEASE!!! IT'S SO DESOLATE WITH ONLY MY OWN REVIEW BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!!!!! 

Well thanks for reading, sorry it was so short, please review!!!!!!!

Your most Minnesotan of authors

@@@marzoog@@@****


	5. Author's Notes and Excuses

Author's notes and excuses:

Ok, I'll admit it. I'm lazy. And this is especially true when it comes to fanfiction. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I really have been working hard on schoolwork and my on going Harry Potter fic "Nothing Endures But Change". 

I have however, managed to get some of Turning, The Whole Bargain, The Never Fading Rose and a new little Blue Castle vignette done simultaneously. Go me. 

Here are the extracts of all of those:

The Never Fading Rose

Chapter 5

"What Do You Think, Una?" 

One morning after the fever Una was sitting on her stone by the spring in Rainbow Valley. She always called it her stone. No one else seemed to have the right to sit there, it was hers. She was the Queen of the Stone, she would joke to herself. If she could only step away into the little pool she might be Queen of the Fairies. 

Walter joined her then, just like most mornings after her slow recovery. It was wonderful to just sit with him in silence (reading the thoughts said through their hands) and watch the sun until it was directly above them. Then Rilla would call and she would go back to being the Queen of the Stone instead of the Queen of Walter's Hand and Heart. Personally she liked the latter better. It had a certain endearment about it that made Una's heart burst, figuratively of course, into song. 

Song. She could hear the bird's song all around her. It had been one of the things she had missed most in the hospital. There had been a painful lack of bird song. Una's, now weak, sprit had almost been crushed by that alone. It was the nurses fussing, her family's worrying, and Walter's dark looks after talking to the doctor that had finished the job. 

Una felt limp and unfeeling after going through Typhoid. It was as if something, some invisible hand, had crushed all her fire, passion and energy. She was not the small, meek, but always loved Una Meredith. She was the Queen of the Stone, immoveable, silent, and acting as though she really were a queen of the realm of rocks. 

Una was not unhappy, only tired. So much pain had racked her body in the last few months that she often felt too tired to move. The doctor said that she would recover her energy soon, but Una felt like she was completely drained. 

Walter was doing the best he could. He had escaped one challenge, only to find another. He reflected on the irony of it. To either die by hands of a bayonet, or to die by heartbreak. Both seemed hideous. 

But in spite of it all they remained happy. It was impossible to at least consoled when around each other. That was enough. 

The morning in September came of Jem and Faith's wedding. It was a glorious fall day, full of color and with only a smattering of fluffy clouds in the cerulean sky. The perfect day for a wedding. 

That's all I have of that so far…

"Turning"

Chapter 3

"A Heart Full of Love"

Nan sighed walking down the little dirt path, autumn leaves crunching beneath her feet. She decided to take a little detour from the path in order to visit the little beloved spring that had for so many years (and so many of my fics) been home to romance at its very core. It had seen many confessions, much longing for love, and much anguish from it. A full circle you might say. That seemed to pervade the place, seemingly making things that were in other places impossible, possible. Even in the autumn it was beautiful, with all the loveliness of the golden leaves and crisp, fresh, air. 

Nan could recall a single moment there which was the source of her sigh. It had been that summer, on the night of the dance, that far away land of yesterday. Yesterday seemed further away from the most distant star right then, for it only existed in Nan's mind, and was harder to get back to than merely going across the heavens. It could never again exist in reality. It could never come back to life. 

That moment might be wonderful, but one can't be sustained by mere memories. Nan only wished that Jerry could be there. But this magical spring, lost from all form of human time, was like a link to here and now, and things done and past in this little spot long ago. 

Nan would have to slip back to yesterday to see Jerry now; he might not ever again exist in her present. Nan choked on the thought; forcing itself up and away from her mind or mouth. 

He had stood there, right after they had come back walking together, and he had looked nervous. If Nan knew anything about Jerry Meredith he looked nervous. He had looked as if his heart was in his eyes looking at her. Nan had noticed that look several times before, but it was now more evident than ever. He almost looked as if he was not supposed to be at ease, but was. Or that he was nervous about something important. Nan only hoped she had guessed right in thinking she knew what it was…

"Nan…"Jerry's voice sounded almost pleading

"Are you alright?" Her concern sounded friendly, he almost looked as if he was disappointed at that fact.

"I…I…you're, you're really pretty…"His voice was cut off at the last word, making it inaudible to Nan, by Jem's cry of "He Pipes! He Pipes! Jerry the Piper has come!" 

_A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong_

Nan stood stunned at the speech just made by her brother.

"What do you think he means by "He Pipes"? Is this some foolish prank of yours, because if it is I won't be any part of it!"

"No…no, I have no idea what he is talking about."

Jem, bursting into the spring at that moment, explained.

"I knew she wouldn't leave France in the lurch!"

"Jem…what are you talking about?" Stammered Nan

"War, Britain declared war on Germany, and you know what that means? It means Canada will go to war soon too! I'll be a soldier yet!"

"Oh, Jem…Jem…no!" Nan was practically in tears.

"And you'll fight too Jerry won't you?" Nan's eyes flashed, if looks could spout daggers Nan's could have Jerry bolted against the tree within two seconds.

"I might." Jerry said sorrowfully, was Nan dreaming or was his head bowed?

"No, Mother won't allow it! _I_ won't!"

"But He pipes Nan, He pipes that music of allure…the ring of which men like me can't get out of their ears…" Jerry looked deadly serious standing against the tree….Jerry who had laughed and danced and smiles only a short while ago..

That's the start of the third, and probably final, Nan/Jerry songfic. 

"The Whole Bargain"

Chapter 2 

"Consequences"

The old house in the hollow by the lakeshore was feared by the little children of Cohasset and Deer River. It was seldom approached, as it was near so few other houses. It was supposedly deserted, and sometimes the little children in the area had the hardest "double-dog" dare of being told to go knock on the windows. 

Mary had boarded up the windows years ago because of it. She was too proud to let them see the utter decay of her house. Caroline, who had never married, was one of the only other people who ever saw inside it. Inside was a scanty smattering of furniture and rugs. There were no curtains and the rooms were musty. 

Caroline was worried. Mary was growing too reclusive, too like her father. Mary was too proud to find any way of financial help. She would save herself while she could. The trouble was, Caroline reflected, that wasn't going to be much longer. 

The old house was by a beautiful lake. It reflected the sky when it was calm, angry, hopeless, turning…any mood. That's what intrigued Mary. It was never in the same mood twice, like herself. 

I have also edited the pitiful little chapter fic I call The Whole Bargain. 

There. Please don't think I've forgotten you guys. LM Montgomery is my first fanfiction section, and will always have the largest place in my heart.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! 

I'll finish them when I can….I can't exactly promise that will be soon…

Updates and notes to you guys are ALWAYS on my online journal and bio. I will tell you, when I know, when each chapter is near finished. 

I have been terribly busy lately, so please understand….

HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!

The Minnesotan in England

@@@marzoog@@@ 


End file.
